1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the fields of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, and more specifically in the field of RFID tag shielding.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio Frequency identity (RFID) tags are, for example, typically small, flexible, and low profile devices that can be affixed to items for electronic tracking and information storage purposes. An RFID tag can be read by an RFID reader when the RFID tag is brought within a certain vicinity of the reader that is broadcasting a radio frequency signal. In some cases, once within that vicinity, the RFID tag receives sufficient power from the radio frequency signal to permit it to transmit a return radio frequency signal using the received power. These RFID tags are referred to as passive RFID tags. In other cases the RFID tag has an independent power source for generating a return radio frequency signal. These RFID tags are referred to as active RFID tags. With either passive or active RFID tags, the return radio frequency signal may include an encoded copy of information stored within the RFID tag. As RFID tags achieve more wide-spread use they will become ubiquitous on forms of identification, and be included in personal and business effects, such as passports, driver's licenses, keys, cell phones, PDAs, and so forth. For example, an RFID tag may be incorporated in a driver's license to store personal information about the licensee. As used herein, RFID tags include radio frequency contactless chips.
A problem with using RFID tags to store security, confidential and/or personal information is that an RFID reader can read any RFID tags that pass within its range. Even if data is encrypted, this creates a possibility of unauthorized access to the personal data and other information stored in the RFID tag, or at the least, detection of the presence of the RFID tag.